


Why I Love You

by galacticstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstars/pseuds/galacticstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is admittedly clumsy, but it shows in the most unlikely circumstances. For instance, when he's making out with a certain somebody and his feet decides to trip over a pair of shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on caffeinedan.tumblr.com

 

Phil loved Dan’s laugh. Most of all, he loved being the reason for Dan’s laugh.

 

“You know that joke wasn't funny,” Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes. Despite his quip, a smile still played on his lips. 

 

“You laughed, therefore it was funny,” Phil said, nodding his head firmly. 

 

“That’s terrible logic,” Dan pointed out, laughing once more before opening the hotel room door for Phil. On the way in, he smacked Phil’s behind with the back of his hand. Phil jumped and turned around, glaring at Dan. Dan pouted his lips, feigning a sorry look. 

 

“Now,  _ that _ wasn’t funny,” Phil retorted, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What was it, then?” Dan asked. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the door to shut it. The smirk on his face made Phil roll his eyes.

 

Phil smiled and reached for Dan’s arm, tugging him along as he walked backwards into the room. He pulled Dan’s body close to his and clashed their foreheads together. He smiled as Dan groaned, pouting at the thump of their heads.

 

“Very flirty,” Phil answered, his voice thick. 

 

“Well, I am flirty,” Dan murmured smugly, smirking. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, moving his body closer to Phil.

 

Phil nodded his head, trying to get out a coherent response. Dan surged forward, clashing their lips into a kiss. Phil couldn’t help laughing as he was pushed back by the force of Dan. He walked backwards toward the bed, carefully trying to take off his shoes. He stepped on the backs of his shoes to slip his feet out. His feet stumbled out of the shoes and kicked them back. 

 

Phil held Dan’s hips with one hand and his cheek with the other. He tried to bring them closer together. Dan stopped walking as his hands splayed across Phil’s back. Dan pushed Phil’s body closer to him,  biting Phil’s lip in the process. Phil chuckled as he continued to walk. His eyes shot open when he realized the next step he took back was onto the shoes. 

 

The gasp Phil let out caused Dan to stop their actions immediately. Phil let go of Dan and flailed his arms, trying to grab onto anything to keep himself balanced. Before either of them knew it, Phil fell directly onto his ass. He yelped loudly, grimacing as the pain struck through his body. The whole room froze. He had no idea what to do, but he knew he didn’t want to look up at Dan because of the embarrassment that wrenched through his body.

 

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Dan exclaimed with wide eyes. He walked down onto his knees, offering a hand for Phil to take.

 

Phil grimaced, nodding his head. “I’m fine,” he murmured, feeling the heat in his cheeks. He was lying to both himself and Dan, but he didn’t want to worry him. He took the hand Dan offered.

 

“God, really?” Dan asked as he pulled Phil’s body up carefully.

 

Phil clasped Dan’s hand as he tried to balance himself on his own two feet. He grabbed onto one of Dan’s shoulders to keep from falling. The pain he was given by the fall was only mild, but still hurt. He smiled, trying to hide the pain.

 

“I’m such an idiot,” he joked, laughing weakly.

 

Dan huffed out a laugh. “That one’s on me as well,” he said, swinging his arm around Phil’s shoulders as he started walking him to the bed.

 

“My bum hurts,” Phil complained as he limped to the bed. As he sat down, he hissed at the pain he felt. The pain was like needles poking on different areas of his bum.

 

Dan stayed standing, his hands on his hips as he frowned. Phil looked up at Dan, smiling sadly.

 

“It doesn’t hurt that badly,” Phil reassured, shaking his head. It was an unconvincing act, but Dan gave into it anyways. 

 

Dan sat next to Phil, reaching his arm around his shoulders once more. Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder and smiled. He wanted to avoid talking about the incident that just occurred, but couldn’t get it out of his mind. He knew that Dan wouldn’t mention it because of Phil’s embarrassment, but Phil couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wondered how he could talk about it with Dan.

 

“I’m sorry I’m so clumsy,” he blurted suddenly.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Dan asked, stroking Phil’s hair. “You shouldn’t be sorry. Your clumsiness is quite endearing, you know.” He chuckled, his chest moving under Phil’s head.

 

Phil bit his lip, thinking about his answer before speaking it. “I ruin things because I’m clumsy,” he mentioned, “like right now.” He felt his chest sink with disappointment.

 

“I enjoy kissing you as much as I enjoy sitting here with you right now,” Dan said. The grip around Phil’s shoulders became tighter. “It’s because I love spending time with you. No matter what we do.”

 

Phil pursed his lips, trying to keep from smiling largely. He looked up and pecked Dan’s cheek. “I love you,” he murmured.

 

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Dan said, reaching his hand to Phil’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over the red blush. “I also love the way you blush.”

 

“I embarrass easily,” Phil laughed, placing his hand over Dan’s. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

 

“I know,” Dan murmured, “that’s also one of the many things I love about you.”

 

“Many?” Phil asked. 

 

Dan nodded. “Yeah, I have a list,” he admitted, “it’s quite long.”

 

“I doubt it,” Phil scoffed, shaking his head. He looked into Dan’s eyes and sighed. 

 

Dan turned his hand and clasped onto Phil’s hand. “Want to hear the list?” he asked, turning his body and sitting with his legs crossed. Phil nodded his head, pulling his knees up to his chest. “It’s kind of long.”

 

Phil raised his eyebrows. “If it really is, tell me the first few.” He was still doubtful.

 

“I love your terrible jokes,” he started.

 

“Hey!” Phil interjected, laughing.

 

Dan shrugged his shoulders. “The truth is the truth,” he said, smiling at Phil’s pout. “I also love how your eyes get all bright when you meet fans and the way you hug with all of your body. I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile and when your voice cracks and when you get nervous meeting with my family for the hundredth time.”

 

Phil was smiling and he couldn’t help it. His heart fluttered and he smiled at Dan. “Thank you,” he murmured.

 

“Why are you thanking me?” Dan asked, laughing as he played with Phil’s fingers. 

 

“Just for always being there for me, I guess,” Phil said. “I mean, you’re  _ always _ there whenever I’m scared or upset or excited or happy. I’m glad you’re in my life.”

 

“I’m glad you’re in my life, too,” Dan answered, smiling.


End file.
